This is directed to infrared data transmission. In particular, this is directed to systems and methods for receiving infrared data with a camera designed to detect images based on visible light.
Many electronic devices include cameras designed to detect images. For example, a traditional cellular telephone or portable media player may include a camera. Such cameras can typically detect images based on visible light but do not receive any data communications through either visible or invisible light. Accordingly, the functionality of cameras in traditional electronic devices is limited.